Currently, TC wafers are used to measure the temperature of a pedestal in a processing chamber. The process of measuring temperature can be time consuming, resulting in long lead times to open the chamber, pump-down the chamber to processing conditions and perform the temperature measurements. As throughput demands increase, the delay caused by the temperature monitoring process becomes a larger issue.
There is a need for apparatus and methods for the determination of pedestal temperatures that have a reduced delay in processing.